


Parents

by sometimeswritingsometimesdying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Other, This is supposed to be cute, and great parents, but there's some angst, but ye, idk what else to tag, it sounds weird out of context, just read this and it'll make sense, lo and pat are v sweet, lo and pat are virgil's parents in this one, parental logicality, roman and virgil are teenagers, so ye, they're good friends they just don't know how to show affection well, usually virgil hangs out with dee and remus, who aren't exactly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying/pseuds/sometimeswritingsometimesdying
Summary: Virgil and Roman talk about Virgil's parents(i think the title gives it away tho)





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on here so go easy on me because i don't actually know how this works  
anyways, enjoy i guess?

“What about your parents?” Virgil tilted his head and looked at Roman curiously, the show on his computer now forgotten.

“What about my parents?” He asked. Roman waved his hands around in a generic way.

“You know, are they nice? Overprotective? Overly sweet? Gotta prepare myself.” Virgil chuckled and thought for a second.

“Well, Pa is really nice. He always bakes cookies and helps me out with anxiety and such. He also loves hugs, so he’ll probably want to hug you a lot.” Roman raised an eyebrow. “Don’t worry though, he’s like that to all my friends.” Roman laughed and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl between them.

“What about your mom?”

“Oh, I don’t have a mom.” Roman’s face turned sad and pitiful almost immediately.

“Oh, uh, sorry… I didn’t, you know…” Roman rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Virgil looked at him and barely contained his laugh. Roman looked back at him in disbelief. “Hey, I’m trying to apologize!”

“My mom’s not dead, dumbass. I have two dads.” Virgil responded, while shaking his head.

“Ooooh, okay.” Roman said, relief evident in his voice. “Anyway, what’s your other dad like?” Virgil thought for a moment. _This is harder than I thought._

“Well, he and Pa got married after Pa adopted me, so he’s still trying to show that he has, and I quote directly here,” Virgil cleared his throat and put on his best imitation of Logan’s voice. “A deep regard for you as well, Virgil.” They both laughed. “But, well, he tries to be vocal about it, and it sort of hurts to see him try so hard.” Virgil said. “From what I understand, he’s always had trouble expressing his feelings towards others.” _Well, unless that feeling is sass_, he thought. He sucked in a shaky breath. “I just wish he knew that me and Pa love him, even if we- I don’t say it.”

Roman looked at him silently for a while, mostly because he wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t expected an in depth conversation about love and family. But maybe that’s what he should have expected. It _was_ Virgil after all. He looked back out the window, and felt the usual summer breeze sweep through his hair. When he was younger he used to think big romantic gestures were always what would win people over. With time, he learned that wasn’t always true. It didn’t mean he shouldn’t do big romantic gestures, it meant he could do smaller ones, too. It meant serenading someone under the stars and still enjoying the quiet nights in each others arms. It meant dancing with someone around the kitchen and sharing lovesick gazes. It meant loving someone enough to be able to enjoy simple moments. Because that was love in its simplest form, even if love is never simple.

“Ma always said love was an understood thing.” He shrugged and looked back at Virgil. “She said that it doesn’t have to be said out loud if you really love someone, and that love is teaching others exactly that. It doesn’t have to be said.” He smiled softly. “With time your dad will learn that.” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Wow Princey. Never would have expected something like that from you of all people.” Roman swatted his shoulder while Virgil snickered quietly. He may not have shown it, but he was grateful for Roman’s words. Having someone else tell you their own story when yours seems all over the place creates a bit of order. Or maybe it makes things messier. Depends.

He looked down at the now empty bowl of popcorn and stood up to head to the kitchen to get more. He stopped a couple centimeters from the door when he heard a loud thump from the other side. He opened the door.

“Pa? Why are you on the ground?” His dad looked at him in shock, the epitome of the surprised pikachu meme.

“Well, he was trying to spy on you and your friend.” Logan said as he walked down the corridor. Patton sat up and rubbed his head. “Ow…” Logan rolled his eyes and helped his husband stand up. “I told you Patton-”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘Be careful, and don’t fall over’’” Patton said, imitating Logan’s voice.

“Yes, and what did you do?” Patton looked sheepishly at him.

“I was surprised when Virgil was opening the door and I fell over.” Logan chuckled and took Patton’s hand.

“I don’t know why I married you.” Virgil laughed and held his finger up to stop his dad from commenting.

“I think you do know.”

“Perhaps.” By then, Patton had gotten over his hit to the head and clapped his hands excitedly.

“Now, tell me, can I meet your friend? He sounded so sweet!” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Sweet? That doesn’t sound like your usual company, Virgil.” Virgil shrugged and gestured for Roman to come out from under the bed. Logan and Patton looked back and forth between the two teenagers as Roman walked up to them, his hair ruffled up from hiding. Virgil almost burst out laughing at the sight of his friend.

“Why- why were you under the bed?” Patton asked, confused. Logan merely raised an eyebrow at Virgil, who whistled as if he didn’t have anything to do with the situation. Roman fidgeted with his hands as he stood under the parent’s gaze.

“Well, uh, I’m used to hiding when parents come into rooms unannounced? I’m sort of like a ninja, or like a superhero who can disappear in less than ten seconds.” _Wow, couldn’t you make it less creepy?_ Virgil thought. After a couple seconds of silence, he decided to step in.

“We were hanging out without you knowing, because, well, I wasn’t exactly comfortable letting you meet Roman yet.” He said, hoping that would help out their case. Apparently it did, because Pa’s and Dad’s faces turned to understanding, and a small hint of concern for their son.

“Oh, well, I suppose that does make sense, however,” Logan said, addressing Roman. “I do hope you understand that your parents should know where you are, especially after dark.” Roman mentally let out a relieved breath and nodded.

“Of course, my mother knows. I told her I was at a friends house.” Logan smiled a little.

“Good.” He then turned to his husband, who was rocking back and forth on the soles of his feet.

“So,” He clapped once. “I heard part of your conversation and what was it that I hear about love?” Roman and Virgil blush a bright red, while Logan shakes his head fondly. Patton just looks around confused. “Did I say something wrong?” Logan chuckles.

“No, love, nothing at all.” He then takes his hand and leads him down stairs to the living room. Probably to re-watch Parks & Recreation for the uptenth time. This left two very flustered boys in Virgil’s doorway to figure out something to make the air less awkward.

“So, uh, guess you weren’t prepared.” Roman laughed and lifted his head from his hands.

“Definitely not.”


End file.
